


Carnival (short asanoya)

by tortillas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortillas/pseuds/tortillas
Summary: Asahi and Noya meet at a carnival...😉😉😉😉
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	Carnival (short asanoya)

Noya briskly walked to the park.Tonight was the night of the carnival!He was going to ride the carousel tonight no matter how much his friends would make fun of him when he told him.Kuroo would laugh so hard.When Noya finally got to the park,there was so many different smells and sounds,like the carnival music and the smell of candy apples.The light were flashing everywhere so Noya was temporarily blinded and tripped over his own feet.He felt something (or maybe somebody) catch him.When he opened his eyes he was looking up at someone with light brown hair shrouding their face.

"You should look where you're going" said the male."My name's Asahi".Noya blushed and said "The lights were blinding me!"Then it was Asahi's turn to blush."M-maybe you need someone to accompany you so I doesn't happen again?"."Sure!"exclaimed Noya."Sounds like fun"

They walk around the carnival and end up deciding to get cotton candy.Asahi tries to pay for it but Noya tells Asahi very firmly that he is paying and grabs them both a pink one.Noya promptly rips off some of his and shoves it into his mouth,then rips off some of Asahi's and shoves it on his chin creating a beard.Asahi and Noya both crack up.

They finish their cotton candy and Asahi walks over to the carousel nervously."I like to ride the carousel I hope you're okay with that...".Noya positively radiates happy energy at that moment when he screams"THE CAROUSEL IS THE BEST THING HERE"then grabs Asahi and runs to the lineup for the carousel.Luckily the previous ride had just ended and the line was quite short.

They both made sure to choose seats next to each other as the operator went over the "safety rules".The ride started and Noya reached over and grabbed Asahi's hand as they both blushed.

The ride ended and the loudspeakers announced it was 5 minutes until the carnival closed for the night.Asahi hesitated before asking Noya "What's your number? Maybe we could go again tomorrow..."Noya beamed and gave Asahi his number before hugging him saying goodbye and running back to his house with his phone out.

Asahi's phone pinged.He looked down.There was a text from Nishinoya Yuu.

"Hi Asahi 💗"

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic is officially done!Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it.😀 also if you have suggestions please comment on what my next fanfic should be!


End file.
